GAT-X105B Nobel Gundam Buster Amazing
GAT-X105B Nobel Gundam Buster Amazing is a mobile suit created by Team Kyoji. It is Piloted by San. Technology and Characteristics The suit has high polycaps in all joints and is coated in emotion paint. Weapon wise, the Kämpfer Amazing is equipped with a pair of knives, a pair of beam sabers and eight heat plates on its limbs. In order to boost its performance, it is often equipped with the Amazing Weapons Binders, which not only contains additional weapons, but also contains thrusters to boost the Gunpla's movement. Usually a pair of these binders are attached to the back, but additional binders can also attach to the legs. What weapons are stored within the binders are decided prior to the battle according to the predicted battle condition. Armaments *Amazing Knife :A physical knife used for close combat, the Kämpfer Amazing is equipped with a pair of them. These knives can also be used as mid-range throwing weapons, and are stored in the waist-mounted holsters. *Heat Plate A super-heated melee weapon, the heat plates are the plate-like protrusions on the legs and arms. *Beam Rifle A revolutionary weapon for it's time, the beam rifle is the primary weapon used by the Gundam. Making use of the Federations E-cap (or "energy capacitor") technology, the rifle uses charged concentrations of Minovsky particles as ammunition. This gives the beam rifle firepower equivalent to that of a battleship's beam cannons. As the Minovsky particles destroy matter on a molecular scale, the beam rifle can penetrate even the thickest armor and destroy its target with a single shot. One weak point of the rifle was its energy limits. The rifle could only be fired 16 times before depleting its energy and becoming useless. *Renpou Federation eXperimental Medium Shield Hand-carried, forearm-mounted or stored on the Gundam's backpack, the shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. Also used to great effect in close quarters battle with enemy mobile suits. Has a view port than can be sealed off with an internal blast plate. The shield is also used to deflect heat away from the mobile suit when undergoing atmospheric re-entry. *Beam Saber A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, the Kämpfer Amazing is equipped with a pair of them and they are stored in the thighs like the normal Kämpfer. *Amazing Pistol A pair of beam pistols that can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. Although the Amazing pistols are ranged weapons, their small size allow them to also function as close combat weapons. *Amazing Rifle A beam rifle that can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. It is powerful enough to destroy an enemy mobile suit within one shot and is often the suit's main ranged weapon. *Amazing Long-Range Rifle A beam weapon specialized for long-range shooting, it has a longer barrel than the Amazing Rifle and an additional handle that is used for better stability during firing. The rifle has high destructive power but its rate of fire is low. It can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders or just carried in hand to allow the binders to store other weapons. *Gatling Gun A five-barrel Gatling Gun. When not in use, it can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. *Rocket Launcher A four-tube Rocket Launcher. When not in use, it can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. *Beam Machine Guns :A pair of beam machine guns that can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. Their barrels are shorter than the Amazing Rifle, but they have faster rate of fire. *Tonfa A pair of handheld physical melee weapons given to the Kämpfer Amazing at random during the Original Weapon Battle. Special Equipment *Re-entry Coolant System The re-entry system is used for only emergencies when the Gundam is falling to Earth and has no chance of reaching its carrier. The coolant system acts as a large heat-resistant film which lowers the Gundam's temperature when descending to Earth. Background The Nobel Gundam Buster Amazing is created by Team Kyoji and was given to San. Variants *GAT-X105A Nobel Buster Gundam Category:Gunpla Category:Technology Category:Weapons